


Good Boy

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie the school slut, F/M, Greaser AU, Human AU, Jhanna the lady greaser, Just Sex, Pegging, Pure sex, sexy bikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing sexier than Jhanna's bike, is Jhanna herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I. Don't??? know. I blame turtle-sketches. Enjoy one of rare sex scenes from me!

“Hello,” she whispers, and Donatello blushes.

It’s  _ ridiculous _ how much she makes him blush. He has been on his knees and back and  _ front _ for nearly the entire school. For every even slightly homosexual guy, every even slightly heterosexual girl. He’s sucked them, licked them, fucked them and been fucked by all of them. He never blushed. Never even begged.  
  
But Jhanna smirks at him. Jhanna tilts his chin up and gives him a slow kiss. Jhanna pulls back, eyes warm, smirk cocky, and Donatello  _ blushes _ . 

A blush that only grows stronger when she unbuttons his pants, tugging them down. He has to cling to her to not fall over his own feet, and she chuckles. He laughs, just a little nervous. 

“Sorry,” he whispers. 

“Don’t be,” she replies, and gives him another kiss. Helps him step out of his pants before she backs him up and up and straight into her bike. 

He remembers last time he was half-naked near her bike. He grins, then, and Donatello’s blush remains but he is suddenly too eager to be embarrassed about it. Jhanna grins back.

Jhanna takes out the belt and a dildo out of her bag, before she drops it and kicks it away. Donnie’s breath hitches as he stares at the dildo.   
It’s a little bit bigger than the last one they used, with little bumps over it. He touches it and bites his bottom lip.

It’s _purple_.

“It’s your favorite color, right?” Jhanna asks even as she suddenly tugs him around until his ass presses against her. Bends him over the bike and kisses the back of his neck. “you always wear it.”

“I-It is,” he gasps, manages to get comfortable against the cool chrome, the leather seat. Can feel her lips stretch into a grin against his neck. “Love p-purple.”

“Mmmhm, I can see that,” she teases and pulls back. He can feel her hand move down to touch his ass, and then Jhanna laughs. She tugs on the purple plug he put inside himself, and Donnie grins and hides his face against the bike’s seat. “Now, Donnie, how did you know what I was going to do to you after school?” Jhanna asked. Tugged the plug out, then back in. He couldn’t hold in the gasp, or stop himself from pressing up into it. 

“Didn’t,” he said, only to let out a loud moan when she pushed it in a little harder. “Didn’t know! Ah, just- fuck-”

“No cursing,” she scolded, but he could hear her grin in it. “aren’t you supposed to be Raphael’s role model?”

“Oh my god,” Donnie groaned, “d-don’t talk ‘bout him  _ now _ .”

“I can talk about whoever I want when we do this,” Jhanna teased, but she mercifully dropped the subject, “now, if you didn’t know that I was going to fuck you in my garage, on my bike, after school, then why did you prepare this fancy little treat?”

He struggled to get the words out- not once had she stopped fucking him with the plug. And it was a big one, long enough inside that it kept brushing against his prostate. For a moment he could only get out soft little gasps. 

“Missed you!” he finally got out, voice a little too loud. But Donatello’s answer must have pleased her, because he could have sworn she purred. Pulled the plug out completely, and he heard it clatter to the floor.   
  
“What was that?”

“M-missed you,” Donnie repeated. “Missed you, ah, f-fucking me. And k-kissing… kissing me. Please, Jhanna, just fu-”

“Donnie, I’ve only been gone for two days,” Jhanna said. Slipped two fingers inside without a problem. He twitched. Toes curled, and Donatello had to bite at his own wrist to prevent an embarrassing squeak from escaping. “Are you telling me you missed me so much you prepped yourself this morning? Fucked yourself on your fingers, and then sat through all our classes with your little toy up your ass? That why you were squirming so much?” 

“Y-Yes.” 

“You’re cute,” she said then, voice so fond that his heart ached a little. She squeezed his ass with her free hand, and Donnie melted against her bike once more. “even like this, with your ass in the air. My cute, darling little Donnie.”

Then she nudged his legs with her boot. Hard, cold leather against the naked skin of his shin.  
  
“Spread them, so I can show you how cute you are,” and he yelped when she gave his butt a light smack. Her laugh echoed in the garage, soft and low and he shivered. Spread his legs. Jhanna slipped in three fingers, now, and he nearly slid off the bike when she pressed the fingers as deep as she could. “I wonder, do you like my bike as much as you like me?” Jhanna suddenly asked. “if it had a dick and a voice, would you bend over for it?”

He blushed furiously, could feel it spread down to his shoulders. Because he couldn’t  _ answer _ . It was a sexy bike, after all. A purple so dark it looked black most of the time, silver markings creating an intricate pattern. Donatello shuddered as he remembered the feel of its vibrations when he got to ride on it, made all the better with something inside him. He squirmed.  
His silence only amused her, Donnie’s squirming making her smile smugly. Jhanna bent back down and kissed his neck. Sucked, until he could feel what was surely to be a wicked hickey later. 

It only made him moan.

Then her fingers slipped out. Donatello could hear how she put on the belt, prepared it properly. She gently smacked his butt again.

“Come, suck your toy,” she said, and Donatello nearly stumbled on his own feet in his haste to turn around and kneel for her on the hard concrete floor. The purple dildo stood proudly out against him, as if it was a real cock. And Jhanna stood just as proudly, as if it  _ was _ a real cock, her eyes fierce and proud when Donnie eagerly took it into his mouth. He closed his eyes when she petted his cheek, thumbing the freckles on his face. 

“Good boy,” she said, “darling Donnie with the darling mouth, are you not? Get it nice and wet,” she added. Pressed against the outline the dildo made in his mouth. “You were already so nice and lubed up, I may as well only use your spit on this then.”

And  _ oh _ , if that did not make him even more excited. All sex with Jhanna was good, but it was when she was just a little bit rough, a little bit more possessive, that it was the  _ best _ . He moaned and sucked a little more, made it a little more sloppy.  Eventually she shifted away from him.  
  
“Stop,” Jhanna said when Donatello tried to follow. He stilled, panting. Licked his lips, and Jhanna tugged him back up. Wiped away the little bit of saliva on the corner of his mouth. Kissed him again, her arms around him. Donnie’s kiss was clumsy for once, too excited, too horny already for him to do much better than to submit to her fierce claim.

Finally she let go. Watched him for a moment, dark eyes fond as she took in his flushed face, how red his lips were from the kisses and sucking, his messy hair. Jhanna squeezed his butt one last time.

“Bend over the bike, Donnie.”

He eagerly did so, almost knocking everything down in his haste. Jhanna laughed and helped him, until Donatello once again was pressed against it. His shirt bunched up to give Jhanna a clear view, and he pressed his cheek against the leather seat. 

When Jhanna finally  _ did _ slide in, he could do little but gasp and arch, even as her hands pushed him back down. Steadying him, and once the entire dildo was inside she stilled. Took hold of his hips and squeezed, and Donnie was certain he would have bruises later.

“Good boy,” Jhanna said. And she began to thrust.

He clung to the bike as she slid in and out, every thrust making him shudder. Donatello’s moans bounced against the garage walls, soft gasps and barely understandable calls of Jhanna’s name escaping his lips.

It didn’t take long. It never did, because Jhanna was  _ magic _ and always made him too excited before the main event even happened. Soon enough, Donnie came with a cry, semen falling on the bike and the concrete floor. Jhanna hummed and leaned down. Pressed against him and kissed the bruise she left before on his neck, and continued to thrust until Donatello could do little else but shudder. Limp cock twitching. 

He whined. She slowly stopped, until the dildo slipped out completely. He heard her unclasp it and the belt, throwing it away so that it landed on her bag with a dull thud. Donnie swallowed. Tried to catch his breath. Jhanna massaged his hips, stroked his bare skin. Once his heart had stopped beating so fast, once his breathing calmed, she nudged him.

“My turn,” she said, and Donatello was clumsy as he stood up straight. Jhanna grinned at him, and Donnie was sure he looked ridiculously blissed. But he didn’t care; instead he tilted his head up for another slow, possessive kiss. Let himself be led away from the bike until Jhanna could sit down on a bench. . She removed her tight jeans, shrugged off her leather jacket. Slipped off the black panties she had wore beneath her pants.  
Then Jhanna spread her legs, and Donnie didn’t even have to think before he sank down.

Donatello  _ liked _ sex. He hadn’t slept around the school for no reason. But his favorite part was pleasing others with his mouth. Something about the way they grew so dominant, yet weak, made him feel excited and pleased inside.  But when he licked Jhanna’s folds in broad swipes, he also felt giddy. Giddy when she combed through his hair with her fingers, giddy when he could feel her thighs tremble slightly under his hands. 

Donnie closed his eyes and licked his way inside until his nose was buried against her curls. He felt more than heard her moan, and he used one hand to spread her open a little bit more.   
When her hips twitched, soft praise falling from her lips, he moved up.  
Donatello sucked on her clit right as he slid one finger inside. 

Jhanna came within seconds.

Afterwards, she smiled down at him. He gave her a sleepy smile, his mouth sticky and her taste on his tongue. Jhanna brushed hair away from his face.  
Tugged him up into her lap, because she was by far taller than him, and for now he was too shaky to even consider walking anywhere. Jhanna gave him a lazy kiss, letting their tastes mingle.

“Good boy, Donnie,” she whispered. Smirked. “A+ with extra credit.”

He groaned and hid his face against her neck.  
Smiled, shy and pleased, when she kissed the bruise on his neck one last time and whispered;

“ _My_ good boy.” 


End file.
